


my religion project but I made fanfiction

by JackShit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheating, Children, Christianity, Crack, Cringe, Don't Read This, F/M, Help, I handed this in what is life, M/M, Marriage, but also yes, but it's on marriage, can't stress that enough, heavy cringe, my religion project, no contraceptives kids, relationships, suffer as I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackShit/pseuds/JackShit
Summary: This was a religion project, you get what you come for.Send help.





	my religion project but I made fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's true folks. I handed this in for my final project DOL in religion.  
> IT IS CRACK  
> and i hated every second of writing it  
> tell me what you think!

Noctis is twenty years old, and he is engaged to a beautiful young woman named Luna. They are set to be married in a few months, and he’s terrified. He knows he loves her, and they’ve known each other since they were children, but he still feels like he isn’t ready for the commitment. Sure, it was all nice and good when he proposed to her not long ago, but as the wedding day approaches Noctis finds himself wondering what exactly he’s gotten himself into. He voices this to his best friend, now bestman, Prompto.

“Dude, you’re thinking too much about it,” he supplies, lackadaisical, “if it doesn’t work out then it wasn’t meant to be. But you love her, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then shut up and enjoy the ride.”

The next time Noct wakes up in a cold sweat over it. Luna is asleep next to him, none to wiser to his crisis. After all, how can he tell her so close to their wedding? It’ll just cause more stress. But he knows that their marriage won’t work if he’s hiding things from her. After all, he’s promised to be completely transparent with her. Leaving the room for some water, he decides to call one of his groomsmen, Gladio.

“Noctis, it’s one in the morning, what’s this about?”

“I- sorry, this is stupid but I…” he trails off, not sure how to word his concerns.

“Is this about Luna? Not having second thoughts are you?”

“No, but I don’t know if I’m ready, you know? I love her with everything in me, but. But I just don’t know enough about everything.”

Gladio sighs audibly, “you should never make a commitment if you’re having doubts. Remember, ‘free, total, faithful, fruitful’.”

Noctis frowns, “what now?”

“Those things are so important in a marriage, I’m surprised you haven't heard of them,” Gladio sounds exasperated, like Noctis is a child in need of a lecture, “‘k, so basically you can’t completely be each other’s if you don’t keep completely to each other-”

“No cheating,” Noctis nods, “no-brainer.”

“Yup. And you gotta make this choice yourself. You can’t force it, right?”

“Yup, got it.”

Gladio hums in approval, “and you gotta love her for everything she is, not just the parts. You have to be real and honest with each other, got it? Have you told her any of this?”

“Uh, well… no.”

“Get on that. Finally, something has to come out of this marriage.”

“Like… children?”

“Yeah, if you want. You can teach them to contribute to the common good as the two of you do. But you have to contribute to society with something good.”

Noctis pours himself his water and takes a sip, “spreading the love. Okay.”

“That all? Can I sleep now?”

“Thanks, Gladio. This helps a lot.”

He hangs up.

The next morning, Noctis decides to speak to Luna on the matter, even if he’s shaking at the mere thought of it. She takes it all surprisingly well, asking him if he’d like to postpone the wedding to give them time. He agrees, wanting to work more on their relationship instead of rushing. Marriage, after all, is not something to be taken lightly. It’s sacred and in the eyes of God, meant to cherished forever. Noctis is certain God is calling him to be with Luna, it’s his vocation as well as hers, but he also needs time to discover what that really means. He once heard that marriage is like death, so he assumes that he should be the most prepared he can to be reborn into it. A year later, Noctis and Luna are married. They are one and the same, two parts of a well-oil machine. They completely trust each other, and nothing can stand in their way.

They hit their first rock a few months after their first year anniversary. Luna wants kids, Noctis does not.

“I’m not using contraceptives, Noctis,” Luna argues one day, “it’s an insult to our relationship and God. If you must want me, you must want all of me. You can’t love in parts.”

“Then what, Luna?”

She places her hands on his shoulder, looking at him like he is, truly, naive, “have you ever heard of natural family planning?”

“The what now?”

“We plan when we engage in intercourse so we don’t conceive unless we want to, it’s quite simple.”

“Oh,” Noctis says, feeling quite lost, “I guess that’s alright.”

Another year, and they have a small child named Talcott, completely planned and within the guidelines of their faith. Sometimes Noctis feels God smiling down at what he’s made for himself, two years happily married with a small child.

Then everything starts to crumble when Talcott is three years old.

Noctis finds out that Luna has been messaging another man, who Noctis is appalled to recognize as their neighbor, Nyx. When he confronts Luna about the compromising messages, she breaks down crying. Noctis ends up leaving the house to cool down. How could she do this to him? How could she come so close to him with faith only to fall so easily? After a half hour of walking, he finds himself at his good friend’s house. Thankfully, the door is opened when he knocks.

“Ignis. I need advice.”

Ignis frowns, taking in Noctis’ distressed appearance, “it seems so, please come in, Noctis.”

“Thanks,” Noctis says. Looking to distract himself, he asks, “is Gladio out?”

Ignis nods, fond smile on his face, “yes. He’s gone to buy some groceries, but I know him well enough to say that he won’t be back for quite some time.”

“Okay,” Noctis sighs, slightly relieved. He doesn’t need more people than necessary knowing about his shame. A part of him says that Gladio will find out anyway, as Ignis tells him everything. That’s how relationships work. That’s how his relationship used to work.

“You wanted to ask something?” Ignis questions. Noctis has always gone to him for advice, finding that he and Ignis have very similar views in religion.

“Luna’s cheating on me,” he blurts.

Ignis looks at the floor, deep frown on his face, “I see. Do you have a plan on what you are to do?”

Noctis shakes his head, taking a seat on the sofa, “we talked divorce.”

“Ah,” Ignis coughs uncomfortably, “well, it may not be my place to say, but that is not the best course of action.”

“I came for advice didn’t I?” Noctis puts his face in his hands, “lay it on me.”

“A few reasons, but first and foremost you must think about Talcott. A divorce would cause immense pain to him. Second, it is a sin to corrupt the vows you made. To break that contract is to go against the natural law. You must work this out, or go against God.”

“So you’re telling me to just ignore it and move on?” Noctis asks, offended.

“No, but you must forgive her. She has been lead astray to sin. It is up to you to guide her back to the Lord and confront the problem with love and compassion.”

“I don’t know…”

“ _I was hungry and you gave me food, I was thirsty and you gave me something to drink, I was a stranger and you welcomed me, I was naked and you gave me clothing, I was sick and you took care of me, I was in prison and you visited me_ …” Ignis quotes.

“Matthew 25, right? What about?” Noctis shrugs, more impressed by the fact that Ignis has that committed to memory than anything.

“This is how you must treat family, Noctis. Do not forget that. Your divorce cannot contribute to the common good. You have to work in union to teach Talcott how to act in the future in this society. You can’t just give up.”

Noctis thinks to himself. What would God want? How would God want he to act in this modern society, where marriage is trivialized and thrown away? What would this mean for Talcott? In the end, Noctis listens to love. He listens to the message he wants to pass on to others. Him and Luna go to marriage counselling, she stops messaging Nyx, and he forgives her. Every bump in the road they learn how to smooth out. Every crack in the wall they fix through love and communication. Through this they learn how they can love everyone else too, even when things go sour.

It’s a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've made it this far, I want to congratulate you on doing so.  
> I got  
> and here's the kicker  
> 100% on this project- for fanfiction holy hell  
> i retire


End file.
